Red Bar
by Kagulovestea94
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Grell quiere tomar el control sobre Ronald,pero este no lo deja? mal summary. contiene Yaoi. Disfrutenlo


Author's note: ermm,este es mi primer fanfic que subo c: mas no el primero que hago. Este fanfic lo hize en vacaciones~ y pues espero que les guste,dejen reviews y eso c: pueden hacer sugerencias. Tengan piedad :c y avisenme si ven algun error. Disfrutenlo~

* * *

><p>Ronald Knox,el joven shinigami sentado con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio pensando en alguna excusa para William ya que el joven habia despertado con una cruda de lo peor, no recordaba nada sobre cuando fue a recolectar el alma que le habia sido asignada.<p>

"Este dolor me esta matando! si no entrego este reporte a Will-sempai seguramente me castigara..." el shinigami con su voz normal solo que se notaba una pizca de preocupacion en ella. Dejo la pluma a un lado de la hoja donde estaba tratando de escribir alguna palabra,se levanto de su silla y salio de su oficina rumbo hacia la Biblioteca donde guardan el Cinematic Record de cada alma que los shinigami habian recolectado.

Ya ahí comenzo a vagar por los muchos pasillos intentado recordar el nombre del alma que habia recolectado antes de ir con Erick y Alan a un club de por ahi, recorrio varos pasillos y ya rendido dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo y cerro sus ojos un momento.

"Piensa Ronald...era una chica...eso si lo recuerdas bien...pero cual era su nombre?"-. penso para el mismo y derrepente en su mente aparecio un nombre "Kylie Middleton" recordó. Abrio sus bellos y seductores ojos y pronuncio ese nombre. Se levanto y comenzo a andar despreocupadamente hacia su oficina mientras pensaba para si mismo con la manos en su nuca "Le enseñare al sempai el mejor reporte que he hecho, un momento, bah ni yo me la creo"-. solto una risa y al llegar a su oficina entro,se sento en su silla,tomo la pluma y comenzo a escribir en la hoja en blanco que habia dejado.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el joven termino,limpio el sudor de su frente. "alfin lo termine,vaya molestia en el trasero~"-. Salio de su oficina y fue a la de su superior.

Ronald toco al puerta de William y espero una respuesta.

"Entra"-. dijo esa voz neutra. A lo que el obedecio y entro. "nee sempai aqui esta el reporte!"-. dijo orgulloso mientras el superior leia el reporte del joven.

"¿Que hare cuando Wiill-sempai me diga las palabras magicas? ire al bar...oh sii conseguire a unas chicas y...no puedo esperar!"-. penso para si mismo mientras sonreia picaramente.

"Esta bien ,Knox, ya te puedes retirar" -. dijo el superior guardando el papel en una de las carpetas de su ordenada de que el pelinegro pudiera decir la ultima palabra su puerta fue cerrada fuertemente mientras se escuchaba la risa picara de suspiro.

Ronald Knox se encontraba caminando por los pasillos rumbo su habitacion y llamo su atencion unos gritos de incoherencias,sonrio divertido y decidio buscar la voz. Unos segundos despues encontro a su otro sempai Grell Sutcliff,ese pelirrojo con unas cascaditas en sus ojos.

"Wiiiiruuu! eres cruel! Te llevaste mi Deathscythe personalizada~ y encima me golpeaas~ ooo~h que hombre tan friiioo~"-. Eran alguna de las cosas que gritaba el pelirojo. Knox solto una carcajada mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentado Grell. Este volteó hacia el joven.

"Oooh~ Roonniee~ a donde vaa~s?"-. dijo colocando su dedo indice en sus labios seductoramente mirando a su estudiante. "Voy a descansar un rato y despues iré al bar un ra-"-. el chico fue silenciado al verse siendo jalado hacia su habitacion por el pelirojo.

"Ronniee~ te veras muy bien con esto~ "-. exclamo el pelirojo mientras sacaba una camisa negra del armario del rubio."amm...sempai para que esta haciendo esto?"-. dijo el chico mirando a su sempai desde una orilla de la cama.

"por queee~ quiero que te veas bien cuando estes conmigo~"-. dijo el pelirojo mientras sacaba un pantalon negro de mezclilla. "Pasa por mi en un rato~ Y usa lo que yo-te-di~" en un tonito cantado mientras salia de la habitacion.

Pasó mas o menos una hora y Ronald estaba terminando de arreglarse su camisa despues de habeer tomado un baño."Ahora..supongo que ire por sempai,sino, me molestara por miles de años..." cerrando su habitacion llendo hacia la habitacion de Grell.

Antes de que Knox pudiera tocar la puerta Grell se encontraba pegado a su brazo vestido con un provocativo vestido rojo y su tacones chico se sonrojo un poco.

"Ronniee sabii~a que esa ropa te quedaria perfecta~~ nos vamos ya?~"-. dijo el pelirojo guiñandole el ojo al rubio.A lo que el otro asintio comenzando a caminar algo incomodo con su sempai pegado a su brazo.

LLegaron al cabo de unos minutos a un bar con la puerta color negro y rosas en color que Grell frecuentaba mucho ese bar debido a los colores y decoracion...todo era...ROJO.

"ohh ronniee~ sabiia que tu tambien amabas este luuugar~ " el pelirojo con un brillo en sus lo llevo a la parte mas oscura de la se sintio algo de temor pero aun asi se sento a un lado de Ron.

Pasaron unas dos horas y Ronald ya habia tomando lo suficiente para ver mas aya de sus estaba igual que el pero no dejaba de pensar en Ronald,el sabia que dentro de si deseaba tener algo mas que ser solo compañeros y amigos pero no queria arruinar su amistad.

Ronald no dejaba de ver las piernas de Grell,de examinar su rostro,su cuerpo,ya habia conseguido unos tres numeros de telefono de algunas chicas que estaban en el bar pero eso no le importaba ya.

"r-ronnie...q-que estas mirandoo~?"-. dijo apenado el pelirojo al rubio al ver donde estaba mirado. "s-sempai..." rubio poso su mano en una de las piernas de Grell el cual las tenia cruzadas acerco al rostro del pelirojo,el otro hizo lo mismo.

Unieron sus labios en un beso,el rubio se sorprendio al sentir los labios de su acompañante tan suaves como los de una pelirojo sintio una ola de placer recorrer su separaron los dos.  
>"sempai..." aprendiz musitó mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia su habitacion.<p>

"r-ronnie~ a donde me llevas? e-esperaaa~" el pelirojo mientras el rubio abrio su habitacion y lo empujo suavemente dentro.

Dentro los dos Ronald acorralo a su sempai en la pared seductoramente,recargo una rodilla entre las piernas del pelirojo mirandolo fijamente a los comprendio esa mirada,tenia un tinte de seduccion junto con tomo la barbilla de su compañero sensualmente,se relamio los labios y los poso sobre los labios de Grell se sorprendio por su reaccion pero aun asi comenzo a corresponder el dulce beso que su aprendiz le estaba apasiono el beso y lamio y mordisqueo el labio inferior de pelirojo,pidiendo permiso para explorar su dulce cavidad.

Un gemido involuntario hizo que Grell abriera su boca permitiendole la entrada al otro acarició y comenzo a explorar el interior de su como degustar una dulce cereza para Knox pero por otra parte Grell comenzaba a sentir envidia y celos por todas las chica que Ronald habia joven shinigami pudo sentir los celos de Grell,lo rodeo por la cintura con su brazo y se separo de el aun rozando sus labios.

"sabes,sempai? no he besado a una chica...como te estoy besando a ti..."-. dijo el rubio.

El pelirojo estaba apunto de decir algo,el rubio aprovecho esta accion y proclamo los labios suyos superior sentia el placer recorrer su cuerpo y este aumento al sentir que el joven queria dominarlo por medio de no se dio por vencido y comenzo a corresponderle apasionadamente.

"Los rumores...son una injusticia...son los mejores besos que he probado..."-. penso para si mismo el aprendiz.

Grell estaba apunto de ganar en la apasionada lucha pero Ronald bajo sus besos hacia su cuello,lamiendo y mordisqueando su suave y dulce piel.

"Ronald...ooh...q-que bien...ooo~h!"-. exclamaba el sempai al sentir su miembro creciendo por la estaba sujetando a Ronald por la espalda sensualmente,encajando sus uñas color carmin en su piel.

Knox ya no soportaba mas tener ese tentador cierre y lo bajo seductoramente,su miembro creció en cuanto toco la suave piel del pelirojo con sus yemas.

En unos momentos se encontraba Ronald Knox encima de su sempai Grell Sutcliff en la cama.

"nee~ Ronniee no es justoo~ uuuh~"-. dijo el pelirojo y en menos de 30 segundos estaba encima de su aprendiz quien ya tenia la camisa desabrochada al igual que su pantalon."ahora me toca a-mi~" el mayor.

Ronald suspiro sensualmente y lo dejo hacer el pelirojo lamia su cuello,lo hacia enloquecer con sus caricias,hacia que su espalda se arqueara de placer,lo tenia a sus pies.

Grell se encontraba bombeando el miembro de su aprendiz,Ron gemia,respiraba agitadamente,gritaba su lo tenia a sus pies.

Ronald dejo de sentir la mano de Grell en su miembro por un momento...despues un grito inundo la habitacion..."GRELL SEMPAI!" fue lo que exclamo el menor al sentir la boca de grell alrededor de su dureza,lamia,succionaba,lo volvia mas que loco.

Grell recorria el miembro de su querido Ronnie,cual niño a una este momento Ronald estaba completamente desnudo,Grell habia hecho el trabajo duro.

Aprovecho la saliva que caia cerca de la virginidad de Ronald para humedecer uno de sus dedos e sintio un dolor agudo...era como una tortura ,sentir una calidez sensasional en su miembro y un dolor en su virginidad...era lo mejor que le habia pasado.

Primero fue uno,luego fueron dos...y el tercero se volumen de los gemidos del joven era alto.

Grell abandono su labor y retiro sus dedos. Fue cuando Ronald lo tomo por la cadera y lo puso debajo de el nuevamente.

"Usted no sera mi amo esta vez,sempai" el menor,abrio una botellita con un liquido dentro,humedecio su miembro y la entradita de su sempai.

"Espero no desgarres mi oidos,grell" con lujuria el menor ,tomo al mayor por las caderas y de una sola punzada entro completamente en el.

"RONALD~~~~!" lo unico que grito el pelirojo al sentir ese placer que lo inundaba.

Ronald sabia que su mentor estaba acostumbrado a esto por lo que comenzo a entrar y salir lentamente,no queria lastimarlo.

El pelirojo se sentia en la gloria,pedia mas con solo mirar a su aprendiz a los menor correspondia con embestidas mas fuertes cada vez.

Ronald besaba los labios del pelirojo,degustaba su suave piel,lo hacia gritar,su nombre...solo su nombre...Ronald.

El joven gemia,disfrutaba,gritaba el nombre de su amante...Grell.

Un grito al unisono reinó la habitacion indicanod el climax para los dos.

"r-roniie...que crueeeel~" el recosto en el pecho de ROnald,quien yacia a su lado.

"Sempai...fue la mejor noche..." el menor mientras abrazaba al mayor.

"Hoy me enseñarte tu~ ahora me toca en-se-ñar-te a-ti~" el pelirrojo seductoramente.

FIN

* * *

><p>Author's note: ¿Que tal? algo sucio creo c: pero ps espero que les haya gustado,dejen reviews. Si usé a grell de uke o3o. Mi sueño se hizo fanfiction TAT!.<p>

ILoveCiel94 c:


End file.
